Frío
by Danniichan
Summary: El frió recorría cada centímetro en el cuerpo de la joven Heartfilia, pero no tardara en encontrar la fuente de calor perfecta para sobrevivir esa fría noche navideña. Mal summary (u v u)/ [NaLu] [Natsu x Lucy] [One-shot]


**[El frio recorría cada centímetro encuerpo de la joven Heartfilia, pero no tardara en encontrar su fuente de calor perfecta para sobrevivir esa fría noche navideña] [NaLu] [Natsu x Lucy] [One-shot]**

**Perdonen los dedazos y errores ortográficos, como algunos sabrán siempre escribo cuando me ando desvelando con el ordenador y al ya andar algo idiota apenas y me doy cuenta de algún horror en redacción, más tarde me dedicare a editar y corregir posibles errores ; A ; ) **

**[ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pero la historia si es de mía. ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**n Fairy Tail todo estaba alegremente decorado con luces, listones, adornos hasta incluso _muérdagos_ por todo el lugar, esto se debía a que ese día era la época más alegre y cordial del año, Navidad. Como era de esperarse el gremio decidió organizar una fiesta para festejar, todos se divirtieron, bebieron, bailaron, brindaron y como era de suponer también hubo peleas que en su mayoría fueron protagonizadas por Natsu y Gray.

La joven Heartfilia dirige su mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca, _4:02 a.m_. Miro a su alrededor y al notar que en mayoría todos se habían machado, decidió que ya era su tiempo de ir a casa. Al salir se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que nevaba, claro, no debía sorprenderse en esas fechas pero esa mañana al ingresar al gremio no había señales de nieve o el mínimo frio.

Eso era lo que precisamente tenía. Frio.

No era como en la televisión donde nevaba y los protagonistas se quedaban admirando los copitos de nieve y ya. Claro que no, ella vivía en la realidad y en la realidad cuando nevaba hacia unas ventiscas del infierno. Y como si haya sido escuchada, el viento soplo fuertemente causando que se abrazara así misma, titiritando en el acto. Llevo sus manos hacia su boca en un intento de que su aliento lograra calentarlas.

En un momento de valentía avanzo unos pasos, alejándose de la entrada del gremio y con ella, las componentes luces y decoraciones que provenientes del árbol navideño que se encontraba en su interior.

Otra ventisca azoto contra su cuerpo, causando que suelte un chillido de sorpresa. Enterró los dedos en su piel y decidió apegarse contra unas columnas de un edificio para refugiarse del viento. Permaneció varios minutos así en los que admiro los letreros brillantes, luces y decoraciones navideñas que se encontraban por toda la ciudad de Magnolia. De alguna forma una curva se formó en sus labios al ver la belleza nocturna del lugar.

¿Luce? –escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, obligándola a volver a la realidad y dar un respingo- ¿Qué haces ahí?

La mencionada dirigió su mirada al dueño de la voz masculina, encontrándose nada más y nada menos con su compañero de cabello característicamente rosado.

Natsu…-pronuncio su nombre, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El peli-rosa se llevó una mano hacia su cabello, para jalarlo levemente con fastidio.

Iba de camino con Happy hacia casa, pero luego el traidor se fue Charle a quien sabe dónde…- bufo con molestia- Y ahora me estaba dirigiéndome hacia tu departamento…-le explico- …Luce, ¿Qué haces ahí escondida? –repitió su anterior pregunta jalándola fuera de su escondite-

En el instante, Lucy al apenas asomarse fuera de la columna fue otra vez consiente de la temperatura.

¡A-Ah! –chilló al sentir como viento volvía a darle una cachetada- J-Joder… ¿Es que acaso tú no tienes frio?

Y era cierto, el chico lo único abrigado que llegaba a tener era su indispensable bufanda blanca y además de eso, solamente llevaba su vestimenta usual que sinceramente no parecía muy cálida.

Es tu culpa, Luce- dijo mirándola con reproche- Si tienes tanto frio, ¿Porque te vistes rozando a las manías del idiota de Gray?

Ella le miro con el ceño fruncido.

¡No es mi culpa que a la hora de vestirme no haga tanto frio como ahora! –se defendió abrazándose a sí misma- Y en todo caso el que tendría que estar muriendo de hipotermia deberías ser tú- contraataco, recodando que él iba casi más desabrigado que ella-

¡Pues claro que no tengo frio! –sonrió con burla, extendiendo una de sus manos para darle paso a una de sus llamas- Te recuerdo que soy un mago especializado en el elemento fuego.

Una luz se prendió en la mente de la rubia y esta vez fue el turno de ella sonreír con malicia. El Dragon Slayer al notarlo retrocedió con cautela, y por cada paso que daba, ella avanzaba, confirmando sus sospechas de que tramaba algo. Cuando a su amiga se le daba por planear cosas nunca se fio de ella, cuando se encontraba en ese estado siempre lograba aterrarlo tanto como lo hacía Erza.

Continuaron así hasta que Natsu en un arrebato de pánico dio medio vuelta en un intento de huir, peor fue impedido por un tirón por parte de la rubia.

¡Tú no te me escapas! –le grito con un aura oscura, causando más terror en el cerebro del peli-rosa al imaginar y exagerar sus posible intenciones, donde en su mayoría él salía muriendo.

Nuevamente dio tirón hacia su bufanda haciéndolo casi caer.

La mente del gran Dragón Slayer cayó en picada para quedar en blanco en el momento en el que Lucy deslizo sus finos brazos, enredándolos a través de su torso y finalmente brindándole un cálido abrazo.

Los músculos de Natsu se tensaron para quedar completamente rígido y petrificado ante la repentina muestra de afecto, al ser abofeteado por la realidad de un momento a otro un brusco rubor tomo aparición en su rostro.

L-Lucy, ¿Que…?- tartamudeo con los nervios a flor de piel-

Sin más su pregunta se vio interrumpida por una voz asemejada a un ronroneo de satisfacción procedente de la tan mencionada rubia.

Natsu~-canturreo su nombre mientras enterraba su rostro a través del pecho del muchacho y profundizando el abrazo- Eres tan calentito y además eres como una almohada –confeso mientras frotaba nuevamente su rostro contra su cuerpo.

"Parece un gato…" –pensó el mago de fuego, quien observaba atónito a su amiga.

Luego de unos minutos al ver se negaba a soltarlo gracias a que según ella "era calentito" el peli-rosa suspiro derrotado, viéndose obligado a corresponder el abrazo, pasando uno de sus brazos a través de los hombros de la chica para así poder caminar y dirigirse al departamento de la Maga de espíritus celestiales, después de todo él también estaba dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Natsu en ese momento, logro notar con satisfacción la diferencia de alturas, siendo él el más alto. Y debía admitirlo, por alguna razón le encantaba el pequeño detalle de que ella sea más bajita, mentalmente se sintió orgulloso de haber pegado un estirón ese ultimo año.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegaron a su destino, la rubia que tenía en mente cruzar la entrada hacia el departamento tuvo que detenerse ya que su acompañante –el cual abrazaba- paro en seco apenas y se acercaron al portón, quedando debajo del techo agarrado por las columnas.

¿Natsu…?- preguntó confundida al repentino cambio de actitud del mencionado, quien miraba hacia arriba.

Ella estaba por hacer lo mismo siguiendo su mirada, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el peli-rosa de un simple movimiento se dio vuelta hacia ella y se inclinó plantándole un beso.

Lucy abrió los ojos atónita pero se vio así misma caer en la tentación de los cálidos labios de su acompañante, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para así corresponder el beso. Deslizo sus dedos hasta su cabello rosado, que a pesar de tener la apariencia puntiaguda era increíblemente suave de alguna forma así pudo confirmar que esas caricias serían más tarde uno de sus preferidos hobbies en su lista. Natsu por su parte poso sus grandes y masculinas manos en la delicada cintura de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia él y profundizando el beso, donde obviamente sus labios eran los protagonistas. El beso era inocente y torpe, pero eso solo lo hacía tierno a la vista de la rubia que comenzaba a sentir un palpitar bastante peculiar en su pecho, no muy diferente del peli-rosa que pasaba por una situación completamente igual.

Ya viéndose interrumpidos por la falta de aire, separaron sus rostros apenas unos centímetros en los que sus alientos chocaban, causando escalofríos en ambos. Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos y en el momento en que se vieron mutuamente una sonrisa no tardó en dar aparición en la boca de ambos.

Repentinamente la sangre se posó en las mejillas de ella, quien se distancio un poco al ser ahora consiente de lo que acababa de pasar. Miro con timidez a el ladrón de besos en busca de una explicación a lo que el simplemente respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras apuntaba hacia el techo. Lucy siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba, encontrándose con un travieso muérdago que tintineaba al compás del viento. Pero en ese arrebato lo que la muchacha menos tenía en ese momento era frio.

Ella se rompió el abrazo sumida en la vergüenza, dispuesta a subir hacia su departamento pero sin más nuevamente fue interrumpida por un tirón proveniente de su manga. Dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia él muchacho, quien volvió a inclinarse y robarle rápidamente otro beso.

Natsu al separarse apenas y sentir una mirada chocolatosa sobre él, levanto su mano revelando que agarraba con la punta de sus dedos el muérdago que anteriormente estaba arriba, pegado en el techo. Lucy al verlo se le fue inevitable soltar una risita.

Lo siento- pronuncio el peli-rosa mientras volvía a chocar sus narices y rozar levemente sus labios contra los de ella- Pero por aquí hay otro muérdago…

Sin más, ella con una sonrisa en la boca y sin rastro de pudor fue enredándose en su boca para así poder continuar la tradición navideña, sin ninguna queja.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola~ Siglos sin veros (L)**

**Esta vez les traigo un One-Shot algo cortito de NaLu, ya que al retomar capítulos de la temporada 2014 me vi obligada a revivir mi shipeo con esta parejita, y justamente aproveche el hecho que tenía pensado hacer una historia para navidad y así no dejar tan abandonadito este nidito de lofe(?) Y otra cosa, perdonen los dedazos y errores ortográficos, como algunos sabrán siempre escribo cuando me ando desvelando con el ordenador y al ya andar algo idiota apenas y me doy cuenta de algún horror en redacción ; A ; ) **

**Oh, bueno los dejo porque ya me urge seguir viendo los caps. de Fairy tail asfasdsa más tarde lo releeré para corregir los errores. A****un que dudo que interese, desconfió plenamente en que alguien vaya a leer este fic(?)**

**asdasfaafasnhdasfasd Hasta luego, besos (L)**


End file.
